A Fateful Rendezvous Under A RainSoaked Moon
by HermioneHecate
Summary: A fic I wrote over two years ago. Danny is alone and an old flame gives up her new life for him. Lighthearted romance. First submission, so flames not accepted. Rated T for some sexual content toward the end.


The house had never felt that empty to Danny before.

There was always someone there when he got home, but this was different. All of a sudden the house retained its original largesse

now that 8 people and a dog were gone. Jesse, Becky and the twins bought that house with the hot tub that Becky so desired on

the other side of town. Joey was on a national tour. DJ was participating in a foreign study sponsored by Berkeley. Michelle and

Stephanie were spending their summer seeing the world with their aunt Wendy. Even Comet was gone, departed then three months

from this earth from cancer. Claire had ended the relationship when she got pregnant by another man who had stolen her heart. At

least Gia still talks to him every now and then on the phone, only because she always thought that he was cool.

But now, at that moment, his whole life seemed so empty. The loneliness was unbearable.

And to make it worse, it was raining for the fourth night in a row. Everything was so depressing. _Danny Tanner is not supposed to_

_ feel so sad,_ he told himself. _What can I do to alleviate the pain?_

The tears had started to form at the painful realization that no one was there to cheer him up. He cried out loud for a sanctuary,

something to love him and soothe his pain and make him feel that there's something out there worth living for. And then he saw it,

that gleaming piece of metal lying on the counter just itching to be used...

Vicky Larson felt old feelings resurface as Flight 938 approached her old stomping ground. The high society of network anchors

was too much for her. She wanted to go back to the basics of the trade, and what better place to go to than a place where

everyone knows you and loves you. New York scoffed at this older woman who had just broke through and became a star. They

wanted fresh faces, and she had certainly surpassed that. She was not welcome, so she simply left. _Danny I'm coming back,_ Vicky

said to herself. _I just hope that he has not found someone else. Please God, I couldn't handle it...I just couldn't take it if he _

_had found someone else..._

Danny was cursing himself for being so dumb as he wound the bandage around his wrists. _I'm being irrational. This is not me,_ he

thought as the bandage failed its purpose and the blood started to seep through. _Luckily I didn't cut too deep, or I would be in _

_trouble...I need to take a long walk. Screw the rain._

Vicky's plane landed and she ran all the way out of baggage claim to the passenger pickup, where her cab was waiting. Soon she

would be back to the house on Gerard Street, back to people who cared that she existed, and back in Danny's arms, whatever it

took to get there. Of course the task would be harder if there was another woman in his life, but she would find a way to have him

again. She longed once again for that tall brune with those deep brown eyes and that intoxicating grin that cheered her up even if her

whole month sucked. She longed once again for that massive shoulder that was always open to her in case she needed the warmth.

She longed for those smooth hands and those imperfect but caressing fingers that would weave in and out of her hair. She longed

for his undying love that she was dumb to just leave behind.

_I don't know why I hurt him just like so many have done before. I don't know why I was so selfish to have left him standing _

_there at that soundstage so long ago. What I do know is this: I will be in his arms again. And this time, I will never let go... _

The rain pelted Danny's head as he walked into the darkness of Night. He could feel his clothes being soaked underneath by the

cold rains of Winter, but he didn't care. He had to get out of that house before his demons overcame his sanity and made him do

more irrational things. He felt as if their shadows were in close pursuit and ready to strike when he let off his guard. _No, I won't let _

_them. The rain will keep me safe,_ he said to himself as he started to head toward Becky's house. She would keep him company.

She always did and he figured she always will, even now that she lives in her own house.

"Danny!!! Danny!!!!" _That voice, it sounds so familiar. Wait a minute, could it be?_

And as he turned around he saw her fall as she ran to him.

Five minutes prior...

Vicky became more and more nervous as the taxi was nearing her past and hopefully her future. She kept praying that she was not

too late, that her woman's intuition had not led her astray.

_Just one more block left to the rest of my life. I can feel it. He has not forgotten our love._

The butterflies were multiplying like a virus inside of her stomach. Her mind was running astray as the memories flooded back to her

conciousness. Her first day with Danny at that upscale restaurant. The kiss goodnight that they shared later that night. The kiss that

made her realize that she really loved this man a few days later. The time in the backyard when he told her that he loved her. The

trip to Disney World when he tried so hard to propose to her until the concert where he finally succeeded. And then, the breakup.

She cried nonstop for a week until she met Wesley in New York. They never really hit it off, for she was still not over Danny, the

man she had hoped to be with for the rest of her life. She did not want to get too attached to Wesley because she knew that she

would put them both in a predicament due to the fact that she still was not over Danny.

All of sudden, just happening to glance out of the window into the miserable streets, she saw him walking. _There he is!!!!_

"Driver please stop!!!!"

She flew out of the taxi, grabbed her luggage out of the trunk, paid the driver, and proceeded to call out her lover's name as loud as

she could, running as fast as she could after dropping everything in her arms. All of a sudden she felt herself trip on the slippery

sidewalk and fell down hard on the cold, wet concrete.

"Oh my God!" Danny said to himself as he saw her fall. He immediately knew who it was. He sprinted over to the fallen woman and

kneeled down. His suspicions were affirmed. It was Vicky.

"Danny...I'm so glad I found you!" Vicky managed to choke out behind tears and a smile. _He's here. He's really here in flesh and _

_blood._

"Vicky, are you alright?" Vicky noticed the bloody bandages as he attempted to help her up. He was such a mess. He was soaked

head to foot and he had apparently hurt himself earlier in the night.

"Yeah I'm fine. You look like hell, Danny."

"Vicky don't worry about me. Let's get you inside."

He took off his coat and put it on her. By that time they were both wet and miserable and needing someone to cry with. She looked

at him with wearied eyes and realized that she had indeed made the right decision to come back. It appeared as though he had no

one to need him, or else he wouldn't be out on such a dreary night soaked to the core. His dark brown hair was plastered to his

head and his clothes clung tight to his person. His eyes were sad and longing for company. She was glad that it was her who was

appointed that honor.

As they walked back to gather her things and go back to his house, his arm found her body and pulled it tight to his. He looked

down at her and smiled a weary yet delighted smile. She returned the action by smiling back.

The door opened to an empty home. "Where is everyone?" Vicky asked. "It's a long story. I'll tell you as soon as we get out of

these wet clothes," Danny replied.

He guided her upstairs to his room, for he fetched her one of his shirts and pajama pants for her to wear.

"Oh Danny, you don't have to do this. I have my own clothes."

"Your luggage is probably not waterproof. All of your clothes are probably wet."

"I didn't think of that. Thanks Danny."

"Anything for you, Vicky."

He went inside of his bathroom and came back with a bunch of towels.

"Here. Dry off with these."

Vicky proceeded to take her shirt off when Danny freaked out and started to walk out.

"Danny, why are you walking out? You've seen me like this before."

"That was so long ago, too long ago, to be honest with you."

He smiled his trademark sly fox smile and took off his shirt as well. He was right, it has been far too long since they had seen each

other like this. She grabbed a towel and started to wipe off the rain from his torso, all the while grinning back in his direction as she

realized that this was for real. He returned the favor by drying her off. She looked up into his eyes and saw happiness alongside her

future. She closed her eyes to kiss him. He brushed back a stray strand of wet curls and knelt down and found her lips.

The kiss seemed forever, even if it only lasted for two minutes. After Danny retracted his lips he looked deep into her eyes for a

sign. _Did she come back for me?_

"Danny, ever since we broke off the engagement, I haven't been the same. I went ahead with the job in New York and even started

dating another man, but I kept dreaming about you and how good we had it, and I realized that I still love you. I can't live the rest of

my life without you being there every step of the way. I love you too much to let you go, Danny. Remember when you told me that

you couldn't let me give up my dream of being a network anchor? Well, I eventually came to realize that being a network anchor

wasn't my true dream. My real dream is to find my knight in shining armor who will whisk me away to an eternity together. Danny,

you are my knight."

Danny looked down at her for a second or so, and the tears started to flow down his face.

"Oh, Vicky," he choked out. "You don't realize how glad I am to hear that. These past three years has been hell for me. I thought

that I would never find anyone else after you. I tried dating again and I even got serious with someone, but someone else had her

heart all along and I couldn't compete. But now that you're back we have a second chance to make it work, so I'm going to do this

right, and I'm going to make sure that I'll make your dreams come true, whatever it takes."

"Danny, I was hoping you would say that!"

They commenced to further get their lips reacquainted with one another and finish drying every inch of each other's bodies off.

Vicky pained as she saw Danny's self-mutilated wrists and removed the bandages to attend to his wounds by kissing them to make

them better, a sign to Danny that she was there for him no matter what he did. And as they removed the wet clothes and wrapped a

large towel to draw their bodies close, they both realized that the stars were aligned just for them, a fateful rendezvous under a rain

soaked moon that determined their destiny.


End file.
